


And you will be safe

by Sylvalum



Series: Tales from the Resistance [3]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Sonic Forces, aka. where did cream and blaze go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13230141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvalum/pseuds/Sylvalum
Summary: “Bad… things have happened,” Amy began. “I…” she let out a sigh, and straightened in her seat, looking grim. “There’s no way around saying it like this, Cream. I’m sorry, but... there's a war coming."





	And you will be safe

**Author's Note:**

> Sonic Forces: Where were Blaze and Cream?

Cream didn’t really know what was going on. 

It had been in the darkest hours of the night, when her mom had woken her up, told her gently but firmly to pack her bag and take Cheese and Chocola, and then lastly to meet her back down in the kitchen. Cream, who knew this must be very important, whatever it was, nodded her head and quickly scrambled out of bed.

She woke Cheese and Chocola, hushed their chatter of ‘ _but it’s so early!’_ and said, “Something big is happening.” They blinked, confused with their grogginess, and Cream said, “I think we’re leaving?” 

Cheese cried in chao, “ _But where?_ ” and Chocola chirped out a _“Why?_ ” 

“I… don’t know. I’m sorry, but I don’t know where _or_ why…” 

They quietened after that, and helped her by bringing items. She didn’t know what she was packing for, but by now she _did_ have a pretty good idea of Worst Case Scenarios, so she put food and water there, a flashlight, first-aid supplies, her communicator (gifted to her by Amy), a warm blanket, a compass and a case of batteries. She wrapped all that in two shirts and a dress, stuffed some extra clothes on top and squeezed in a last bag of sweets for Cheese and Chocola.

-And then she put on her traveling coat, slung on her backpack, Cheese and Chocola fluttering up to her so she could gather them in her arms – and then she descended down the stairs…

She found her mom in the kitchen, but she wasn’t alone. Vanilla was talking to Amy and – and Blaze? Blaze was here! Cream wondered if she could run up and hug her friend, who she hadn’t seen for months, but then they all three spotted her and their discussion faded away. Amy curtly nodded at her, so uncharacteristically reserved, looking ragged and anxious, both eyes red and puffy.

She looked like she had been crying.

Cream suddenly felt very, very aware of how late it was, of how strange _this_ was, and of how hard she was suddenly hugging poor Cheese and Chocola. She loosened her grip, tried to ignore the tight knot of anxiety in her stomach, and said timidly (despite her best efforts not to sound timid), “Hi Amy.”

“Dear,” said Vanilla. “Maybe we could all sit down and talk?” she motioned gently at the kitchen table, and Cream padded over and sat down, hugging her Chao to her chest. Amy just stumbled over and sat down heavily, smiling faintly at Cream, who just felt more anxious. Blaze, dressed impeccably and standing tall and stoic, looked so incredibly tired, and Vanilla seemed worried. So, so worried, but she sat down and smiled gently at her daughter all the same.

“Bad… things have happened,” Amy began. “I…” she let out a sigh, and straightened in her seat, looking grim. “There’s no way around saying it like this, Cream. I’m sorry.” Cream just nodded, waiting- “There’s a war coming. In fact, it’s already begun, but it’s going to- to _get so much worse._ ”

Blaze took over. “In the Sol dimension, you’ll be safe. Your daughter will be safe, Vanilla,” she seemed to plead to Cream’s mother. Cream’s mother who nodded, tiredly, and Cream – Cream tried to grasp the situation. _There’s a war coming._

She didn’t-

“What about you, Amy?” Cream spoke up. “Will you be coming with us-?”

Amy looked at her hands. “I can’t. I’m sorry, but Knuckles needs someone to take care of communications-“

“She’s needed back here,” Blaze chimed in. And then, turning to Amy: “I’ll take care of them, don’t worry.”

Amy looked at her, and it was as if they said something with their eyes. Blaze tilted her head a little, and Amy nodded slightly. And then Blaze smiled, gently, and Amy nodded, nodded and wiped at her eyes and smiled, a little bit, when she looked at the Rabbit family again.

“It’ll just be like a really, really long vacation, alright? It’ll be fine, Cream.”

And Cream didn’t doubt that. Some of her worry started to melt at that, her worry for her mom and her Chao. But. But Amy? But Tails? But what about the rest of-

“You’ll be alright, too?” she asked, with a very small voice. But Amy heard, and nodded.

“Yeah. I’ll- I’ll be fine!”

Vanilla stood up, taking two large bags placed next to her chair, while Blaze also stood up, offering to help. Amy just looked at Cream, and then she jumped up and went around the table, Cream also standing up to hug her. Amy wrapped her in her arms, holding her tight, and said softly, “I promise, we’ll be alright. All of us.”

Cream believed her, then. They would all be alright, because Amy promised that.

-And then she had to let go, because Amy got a message on her communicator. She took a quick look at it, forehead creasing and mouth pressing into a thin line. “I have to go,” she said, “Blaze – take care. Vanilla and Cream, I’ll see you- I’ll see you eventually. Goodbye.”

And then she hurried to the door, grabbing her hammer leaning next to the coatrack, and ran outside. The door slammed shut, and Cream… Cream just looked at it. _The war has begun._

Her mom then took her hand and led her outside, Blaze carrying one of her bags. She handed it back once they were outside, and Cream held onto Cheese and Chocola.

And then Blaze took out two strange gemstones. “I’m making us a portal,” she explained. “It won’t take long…”

Vanilla nodded, and so did Cream. And then- she looked at their house, their little cottage by the forest. Looked at the flowerbeds and the pond, at the swing and the picnic table. Looked at the sky, so dark and deep and foreboding. She could hear critters, and the wind. And in the distance, she thought she could almost hear…

“It’s started,” said Vanilla softly.

Cream… just nodded. Swallowing.

And then Blaze’s portal sparked to life, lilac flames expanding into a gateway. In it, Cream thought she could a vast blue sea, and islands. Water, wind and _peace_. Blaze had stepped back, and holding the emeralds with her left hand she gestured to the portal with her right. “Be my guest.”

Vanilla nodded, again, and took Cream’s hand. Stepping forward into the portal, Cream caught one last glance of her home – a quiet house in a still garden. Her beautiful home…

And then the portal whisked them away.

**Author's Note:**

> No, no one told Cream about Sonic. Didn't want to cause her any more distress.


End file.
